Trabalhar
by Dan Padackles
Summary: O que acontece no trabalho depois da primeira noite deles juntos? - Padackles/J2 - Continuação de Acordar - Contém conteúdo adulto.


**Título:** Trabalhar  
**Autor:** Dan Padackles  
**Ship:** Jared/Jensen  
**Fandom:** Vida Real  
**Gênero:** One-Shot  
**Censura:** NC-17  
**Terminada:** Sim  
**Capítulos:** 1  
**Beta-reader:** não tenho.  
**Teaser:** Como seria o trabalho após a primeira noite deles juntos?

**Disclaimer/Claimer:** Os atores não me pertencem (vida cruel), nada disso aconteceu e eu não ganho nada com isso.

Essa é a continuação de uma outra fic minha, ACORDAR, que se encontra no meu perfil. É assim, não influencia tanto, mas com certeza a história fará mais sentido.

Minha segunda fic, e a primeira com NC, então critiquem mesmo. Mas críticas de verdade, sem aqueles "ah, num gostei.".

Deixem review pra eu saber como estou indo. Enjoy!!!

* * *

Chegaram ao set de filmagem como de costume. Nada parecia ter mudado por fora. Mas Jared com certeza não era o mesmo. Ele conseguia fingir de uma forma espetacular e ninguém acharia estranho o fato dele apresentar aquela felicidade enorme àquela hora da manhã, afinal ele era um palhaço mesmo. Mas, se você observasse bem, eu digo _bem mesmo_, você veria que tinha algo mais ali. O sorriso mais largo, o brilho nos olhos, os olhares que ele lançava à Jensen, olhares quase de adoração, isso com certeza eram pistas do que ele estava sentindo e da noite que tinha passado.

Jensen não estava diferente. A não ser por aquele sorriso que muitos julgavam inexistente antes da hora do almoço, ele estava definitivamente normal. Alegre, sorridente e grudado em Jay, e só agora ele percebia que devia estar com aquela cara que pessoas estupidamente apaixonadas fazem. Mas por mais que ele tentasse não conseguia fazer diferente.

Sentaram nos lugares de sempre, um ao lado do outro. Quando percebeu que estavam sozinhos, Jared olhou para Jen e não conseguiu se segurar. Começou a inclinar a cabeça. Começou a fechar os olhos. Tinha até começado a fazer um biquinho. Mas uma mão determinada o parou no caminho.

-Que merda você pensa que está fazendo? – Jensen perguntou, o olhando com uma cara meio espantada, meio incrédula, e sim, nervosa.

-Eu só pensei que... - Jared disse, voltando à posição normal, com uma cara triste e desapontada no rosto-... sabe, depois de ontem, eu pensei que nós...que nós estivéssemos...sabe, juntos. Desculpe, eu... eu vou tomar um café. – Disse se levantando.

Jensen foi mais rápido, segurou o braço de Jay, o impedindo de sair.

-Você acha mesmo que tudo aquilo teria acontecido se eu não quisesse ficar com você? O que você pensa que eu sou Jay, um devasso sem sentimentos? - Disse, tentando controlar uma vontade súbita de bater na cabeça de Jared.

-Não! Jen, não é nada disso, eu só... só...por que não posso beijar você então? – Disse, emburrando, o que fez com que a expressão do mais velho se suavizasse. – Você não quer ser visto beijando o _gigante-crianção-Padalecki_?

-Como você acha que essas pessoas – Disse apontando para a equipe. – iriam ficar? Simplesmente iriam nos parabenizar e dizer que está tudo bem? Qual é, eu meio que sou apaixonado pelo _gigante-crianção-Padalecki _desde a primeira vez que eu te vi. Só não quero isso estampado nas revistas, jornais e etc. Você sabe como eu sou. Não gosto de expor minha vida pra todo mundo. – E quando terminou de falar, fez um leve carinho no rosto de Jared, sorrindo.

Jared deu um sorriso. Sabe quando uma criança fica feliz por ter recebido o presente de natal que queria? Pois é, um sorriso igual a esses.

-Eu sou meio tonto não é? Eu pensei que você tivesse vergonha de mim...e você não tem não é? – Perguntou, um tanto quanto ansioso.

-É claro que não Jay, seu bobo! – Falou girando os olhos. – Como alguém pode ter vergonha de você? E eu não me importo de ser visto beijando você. Só não quero ser visto te beijando na frente dessa multidão. Mas na frente dos nossos amigos, os _bem_ amigos, os que não vão sair espalhando por aí, eu até que deixo você me dar uns beijinhos comportados. – Disse com um sorriso tão genuíno que fez o coração de Jared pular uma batida. – Agora dá pra parar de ser inseguro?

-É, eu vou tentar. É que é meio estranho sabe...

-O que?

-Você, o todo poderoso Jensen Ross Ackles, com todo mundo caindo a seus pés, homens e mulheres, estar...sei lá... – Jared ficou vermelho. - ...sabe, gostando de mim...

-Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Jared-cabeça-dura-Padalecki. Você costuma se olhar no espelho? E, pelo o que eu sei, não sou eu que todo ano é indicado para mais sexy do mundo. Na verdade acho que eu sou o sortudo aqui.

-Vamos lá seus molengas. Hora de trabalhar um pouco, pra variar. – Ouviram a vós inconfundível de Eric.

-Certo, hora do show. Vamos Jay. – Jensen disse, se levantando e puxando Jared para perto. – Temos que trabalhar um pouco mesmo.

* * *

Estavam conversando coisas banais enquanto se dirigiam para a porta da casa. Jared inconscientemente pegou a mão de Jensen e entrelaçou seus dedos. Recebeu, primeiro, um olhar assustado. Depois um sorriso radiante. E depois um beijo na mão. Foi impossível não sorrir, e é, ele quase beijou Jensen ali mesmo, no meio da porta de entrada. Mas sabia que Jensen estava certo quanto a não se mostrar tanto. Eram pessoas públicas e suas carreiras podiam estar em jogo. E Jensen era bem tímido com essas coisas. Mas que ele estava tendo que ter um autocontrole incrível, ah ele estava.

Jensen abriu a porta para que Jared pudesse entrar. Estava terminando de fechar a porta quando foi puxado para um beijo. Não um beijo qualquer, mas O beijo. Ele só se lembra de que na hora não conseguiu pensar em nada, apenas na boca macia de Jared, na mão de Jared em sua cintura e, _caramba_, a língua. A língua de Jared era um espetáculo a parte. Se movia lentamente, como que conhecendo e explorando cada canto de sua boa, sempre de uma forma calma, transformando aquele beijo em um ritual.

Quando se separaram, para respirar, Jared abraçou Jensen de tal forma que ele estava se sentindo um tanto quanto esmagado.

-Sabe Jen, é difícil estar perto de você no estúdio e não poder tocar você. Mas eu me segurei. Por lá. Agora, aqui em casa, eu não vou desgrudar de você um segundo. – Disse Jared, com a cabeça enterrada no pescoço do loiro.

-E quem disse que eu quero você longe de mim, Padadork? Na verdade eu estava pensado que a gente poderia ficar, hum, um tanto quanto _mais _próximos, o que acha?

Mal terminou de falar e recebeu um beijo diferente dessa vez. Um beijo cheio de desejo e fogo. Foram aos tropeços para o quarto, jogando as roupas pelo caminho. Quando percebeu, Jensen já estava deitado na cama, com Jared por cima, recebendo beijos por todo o corpo.

-Sabe Jay, eu com certeza poderia me acostumar com isso. – Disse, aos gemidos, quando Jared encontrou seus mamilos.

-É melhor se acostumar mesmo, por que isso vai acontecer constantemente agora, Jensen-fodidamente-gostoso-Ackles.

Jared foi beijando todo o corpo de Jensen, descendo por seu abdômen definido, encontrando o baixo ventre e finalmente, passando a língua pela extensão do membro do mais velho. Começou apenas colocando a cabeça dentro de sua boca, mas, alguns minutos depois, estava com todo o membro de Jensen na boca, se deliciando com os gemidos (_ah, Jay, assim._) que o loiro dava.

Abriu as pernas de Jensen e começou a massagear a entrada do mais velho com um dedo. Quando introduziu o segundo, Jensen soltou um ofego que o fez parar.

-Jen, você ta bem?

-Apenas...apenas não pare.

Colocou um sorriso no rosto e voltou àquela tarefa que ele estava realmente _odiando_ desempenhar.

Após ter preparado Jensen com três dedos, e muitos pedidos do loiro para que o penetrasse de vez, Jared retirou os dedos e se posicionou na entrada do mais velho.

-Ontem foi rápido demais Jen. A gente parecia dois animais no cio. Foi sexo. Um sexo bom, muito bom, mas sexo. E não é isso que eu quero com você. Eu quero que você seja meu Jen, e não só hoje, mas pra sempre. – Disse, penetrando centímetro a centímetro Jensen, como se ele fosse delicado demais, uma coisa que iria se quebrar.

-Eu sou seu Jay, sempre fui. Só demorou um pouquinho..._ahhhh_...pra você perceber. – Foi calado por um beijo tão terno que o pouco de dor que estava sentindo desapareceu. Ficou apenas o prazer de estar ali, com Jared.

Os movimentos foram se tornando mais intensos, assim como os gemidos de ambos. Jared sentiu que estava próximo a seu ápice, mas queria que Jensen gozasse junto com ele.

-Goza pra mim Jen. Goza junto comigo. Eu te amo tanto Jen, tanto...e nós vamos recuperar esse tempo perdido, eu te prometo. Goza comigo. – Pediu, sussurrando no ouvido do mais velho, em meio a gemidos e estocadas.

-Também te amo Jay...muito.

Algumas estocadas depois chegaram juntos ao orgasmo. Não precisavam dizer, pois ambos sabiam que era o melhor orgasmo de suas vidas. Não foi sexo sem propósito. Não foi sexo sem paixão. Não foi sexo. Foi amor. E isso é indescritível.

Jared se retirou cuidadosamente de Jensen e deitou na cama, puxando um Jensen cansado e sonolento para perto. Jensen se aninhou ao peito do moreno e adormeceu com os carinhos que o mais novo fazia em sua cabeça.

Jared ficou observando o loiro. Deu um beijo em sua testa e o abraçou ainda mais. Sorriu sozinho, pensando que, se fosse assim todos os dias, com Jensen em seus braços todas as noites, trabalhar com certeza seria muito mais gratificante.

**Fim.**

* * *

Obrigado para quem chegou até aqui. Um review num mata ninguém, né? Então deixe um pra mim. Obrigado.

**Padackles is Love S2  
**


End file.
